


all my friends and all the loose ends

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a box on Phichit's bedside table, marked with the days of the week. Clear blue, the distinct shape of medication hazy and lumpy underneath the covers. He'd tried to hide it, at first, but he forgot to take them if he couldn't see them, and maybe, just maybe, Yuuri wouldn't judge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a spectecular work written by someone from the server who wishes to remain anonymous

There's a box on Phichit's bedside table, marked with the days of the week. Clear blue, the distinct shape of medication hazy and lumpy underneath the covers. He'd tried to hide it, at first, but he forgot to take them if he couldn't see them, and maybe, just maybe, Yuuri wouldn't judge.

Phichit's not taking any chances, though, so when Yuuri first asks, curious and something else, Phichit flashes a peace sign and a smile as bright as a fluorescent sun. "Allergies," he says cheerfully.

"I didn't know you were allergic," Yuuri says.

Phichit shrugs. "Pollen." (It's winter.) "Dust. Assholes at the rink that trip you at the entrance."

Yuuri smiles warmly. He doesn't have a pill box, only a bottle stuck with an alarming amount of small-printed labels. "Yeah. I'm allergic to those too."

But Phichit doesn't remember perfectly. Sometimes, at the end of the week, the pill box is cleared for all but one of two days, the pills still trapped under their plastic tops. Nights before, when he'd taken some test or other, and he couldn't help but crash into bed as soon as he got back. Or when ice skating practice had been inhumanly brutal (because you needed to be better, and perfect, and so you could break yourself to win gold), and he couldn't even move at the end of the day, too exhausted to even peel the socks off of his blistered feet.

Sleep was fine. Sleep was calm and dark. It was the next day that was the issue.

Those days~~~ well. It didn't help, really, that he and Yuuri had the same regime, so the days where they forgot to take their medications tended to sync up. It'd be weeks and months of living with each other before they trusted each other- themselves- enough to gently prod at each other, saying, "hey, I don't know if you know this, but I didn't see you take them"- still acting like they were allergy medications, because it'd be a year before they were able to reveal the truth.

But that's the future. The present isn't so good.

"Good morning," Yuuri greets, the next day, his body slumped over the breakfast table like he's not planning to get up soon. And Phichit shrugs, and pads over to the table to sit down. Except he doesn't want to sit down, and he halfway misses the chair, half of his body at a dangerous diagonal tilt to the floor.

"Phichit?" Yuuri asks.

"Do we have?" Phichit says blankly. He's really, really hungry, god. His leg jiggles up, down, up, down, and he shifts himself so he's not falling off the chair anymore.

"Do we have what?"

"I don't know," Phichit admits. He goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a loaf of bread, taking a slice out and eating it.

And this is when Yuuri is certain something is wrong, but he doesn't really comment on it, not in a straightforward way. "Your sweatshirt's inside out," he says, and Phichit double-takes- yeah, yeah it is. Yuuri frowns and comes over, taking it off of him and rearranging it the right way. Phichit thinks he should be embarrassed, or scared, maybe, that his roommate knows he can't even dress himself properly sometimes, but he's too grateful.

It sucks.

Yuuri watches him eat the loaf of bread, his face only melting into a satisfied expression as he takes the last bite. "Okay," Yuuri says. "Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

Phichit doesn't know. He doesn't know he doesn't know he doesn't know-

"Brush your teeth," Yuuri says. "And then we can go to class, okay?"

Phichit nods, making himself remember - go to the bathroom, Phichit, turn on the tap, Phichit, squirt a dollop of blue on the bristles. He doesn't understand why he feels so sad. Halfway through methodically moving the toothbrush up and down his mouth, he forgets what he's supposed to be doing in the first place. He just focuses on getting through this. Rinse. Spit.

Did he brush his teeth?

He stares down at the murky water. There are bubbles, so he's pretty sure he just did. He exits the bathroom.

"Okay," Yuuri says, once Phichit is out. He tilts his head, considering. "We're going to go to class now. Keep this with you at all times, okay?" He hands Phichit his binder, where his schedule has been stuck to the front. They go out of their apartment silently, and Yuuri walks Phichit to his first class.

But Yuuri can't be there all day, and Phichit finds himself zoning out, his notes a scrawled mess that maybe covers a fourth (at best) of the information. He keeps his backpack on- he doesn't trust himself to take it off. And he keeps on glancing at his binder all the time, just to make sure he's where he's supposed to be- first class, lunch, second class. He gets distracted standing on the sidewalk, people just flowing around him, and then he realizes that yeah, he's supposed to be going home now.

(Hopefully.)

Homework is out of the question at this point, and Yuuri practically sticks the case of medication toward Phichit that night. Phichit takes it under Yuuri's watchful eye. And that's the first time, it happens.

It gets better, after a while. Phichit sets reminder after reminder on his phone. Yuuri makes charts of their morning routines, claiming that they're both tired and sluggish so they'll need help knowing what to do. There are post-it notes in various places reminding Phichit of where he's supposed to be, what he needs to be working on. And Yuuri makes a conscious effort to remind Phichit to take his meds every night.


End file.
